fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Feng
Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 9 |birth date= |height=5'5" |weight=121 lbs |likes= * Birds * Baked goods |dislikes= * Social situations * Liars |status=Alive |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution= |fates= |family=Olivia Feng''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 11 |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Oliver Feng is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. They are known as Super High School Level Florist. Gallery :For more images of Oliver, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Oliver Feng/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Oliver is a short, lanky teenager with pale skin, green eyes, and long black hair that is tied back into a bun-like object. Oliver wears dark blue overalls that have a small pocket placed onto the front of the stomach, with pink and yellow flower designs above it. Underneath the overalls, they wear a blue sweater, striped with a darker shade of blue. The straps of their overalls have buttons on them, with orange and pink on their left, and green on their right. Personality Oliver has a sharp tongue, and tends to harshly criticize others. They try to stay out of situations and fade into the background. While most of the time they cut themself off from others, they will sometimes try to include themself. When Oliver's revealed to be the Mastermind they attempted to put on a guise of them self being intimidating, as par the role they received, though is quickly shut down when their true self- a person who still cares for the participants to an undisclosed degree- is revealed. In addition they appear to be a quick-thinker, though not the most rational one, as they quickly send out the money his mothers company had gathered, as well as spreading news of the Killing Game's they had created. Furthermore, they're implied to be a good liar with their own mother nor the five participants knowing of what they had done until they admitted it when everyone escaped. History Early Life Oliver hasn't revealed much about their past, but it's been hinted that they may have had some kind of issue with their mother, Emilia Feng. Killing Game After the investigation for Kokona Tamashiro's and Chet Perez's murder would begin, Oliver would recall seeing Kokona slip a note under Leona Vasquez's door at night. The morning after the huge dinner between the remaining survivors in the meeting room, Oliver came out as non-binary. Alternate Fates If Four is incorrectly voted as the killer at the fifth trial as opposed to Ash Sivale, all of the remaining survivors are executed. This ending is dubbed the "Bad End". Talent & Abilities Florist Creation & Development When designing Oliver, Milkpunches wanted to give them a cute, approachable vibe as a juxtaposition against their harsh personality, and later as the mastermind of the killing game. Their goal with Oliver's development was to have them "grow like a flower, starting out as a simple seed, and blossoming into becoming their own person".HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition Trivia * Oliver is often surprised at the reveal of seemingly obvious facts concerning the various murders, implying that they do little (if any) investigation. * Oliver is agender. References Navigation Category:Alive Category:Non-binary Category: Killing Game Survivors Category: Masterminds Category: Antagonists